


Turn down the lights and watch my private show.

by Mileveneverything



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Eleven/ Mike Wheeler smut, F/M, ITS KINDA PURE SMUT BUT THEYRE OLDER OKAY, Smut, THIS WILL HAVE SMUT, bye, eleven mike smut, lucas is a queen too, max is a queen, mike wheeler / eleven smut, mileven smut, read at ur own risk, theyre 20, theyre in college, u have been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mileveneverything/pseuds/Mileveneverything
Summary: It’s been years since Mike unknowingly ruined the chance to be with Eleven, and when she finds the opportunity  to show him what he’s missing, she takes it.-or the one where Mike and El are best friends in love, and Max has the perfect plan to get them together. ( Including a bad ass make over, Nancy Wheeler as an amazing role model, and a lap dance. ) [ smut , read at your own risk ]





	1. Turn down the lights and watch my private show

It’s one of those days, sunny and warm and beautiful, where Eleven thinks she hates her best friend. The perfume aroma makes her dizzy, as she looks around the huge shop. 

“ Please, for me ?” Max pouts, blue eyes shining. El sighs. 

“ No, don’t do that. “ A groan escapes her mouth as Max looks up at her again. 

“ Do what ?” her eyes were shining, knowing she’d win already. 

“ Think that just because you pout and say ‘ please, for me’ I’ll give in. “ El stood her ground “ Well not this time Mayfield “ 

Max sighed again. “ Please, for me? “ And El couldn’t help but groan.  

“ Fine “ she threw a glare at Max who started jumping up and down. “ Just shush, we’re in the middle of the mall. “ 

El made her way to the dressing room, the small red dress in her hand. She got rid of the rest of her clothes and slipped it in. it was simple, no sleeves and so short that you could practically see her ass. El bit her lip and called Max. 

“ What the fuck “ was all Max mumbled, as she stared at El with comically wide eyes. 

“ Ellie, you look sexy as fuck “ and El rolled her eyes. 

“ I swear Ellie, where have you been hiding all of these curves. Who knew you had boobs and an ass, you’ve been hiding under Hop’s shirts all this time. “ And El bit her lip worriedly at Max’s words. 

“ You don’t think I look like a hoe ?” Max laughed at El’s words and grabbed her by the shoulders. 

“ I think you look like the sexiest beast I’ve ever seen, and I swear tonights gonna be good. Wheeler will beat himself up as soon as he looks at you “ Max said and giggled at El’s face. “ I have the best plan, I swear “ 

Eleven sighed again, and looked at Max with a grin. 

“ If this is what it takes to get Wheeler” she sighed “ I’ll do it “ 

 

-

 

It was around 5 pm, when El and Max were already dressed, completely shaved, and hair done. But, makeup, is where they both were stuck at.

“ Why are you looking at me?” Max asked “ You know I can’t even put on mascara “

“ Well..  I only know what Kali taught me “ El mumbled and Max made a disgusted face  

“ No, we’re not doing that make up.” Max threw a glare at all the compacts in front of her, and suddenly she had an idea. She ran to the phone, called Nancy, whose name was “ The better Wheeler “ on her contacts, and waited for an answer. 

 It wasn’t long after Nancy realized the situation that she made her way down to the Hopper’s home. Her arms were full of foundations and what not, and a glimmering look on her face. 

“ I’m so glad yo- “ she looked up at the girls and stopped. “ guys, you look gorgeous “ 

The girls both giggled and thanked her, and El helped her put all the stuff in front of her vanity. 

“ So Max “ Nancy had looked at the girl sporting a baby blue dress, similar to Elevens’ but with sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. 

“ I’m thinking a neutral one on you, but with winged liner, and pink lipstick “ Nancy said, and diverted her eyes towards Eleven. 

“ While for you missie,” She put her finger in her lip, “ dark somkey eyes, with red lips” Eleven nodded eagerly. her heart was thrumming, and her consciousness was telling her that the plan was not gonna work

But El was strong, even if Mike couldn’t see what he was missing, she’d show him. And if he still didn’t think of her that way, well Eleven would just move on. But she had to do this tonight, she had to at least know that Mike didn’t feel the same about her, before giving up.

As Nancy started doing her make up, her nerves eased at the touch of the oder girl. She felt better around Nance, calemer somehow.

“ How are the boys” Max asked, make up done for a while now, as she was looking down at her nails, coating them in a layer of nail polish.

“ Good, we’re going out tonight” Nancy had smiled, the thought of her two fiancés chilling in bed at the moment making her heart flutter. 

“ You have two boyfriends “ El groaned “ I can’t even get one “ 

Max chuckled and so did Nancy, both of them sharing a knowing look. 

“ Well “ Nancy bit her lip, looking up at her masterpiece “ I think after tonight, you’ll finally have one yourself. “ 

Eleven looked at the mirror, a grin on her face. Her makeup was gorgeous, and she looked and felt beautiful. 

“ i’m so proud of you Ellie “ Max had mumbled when they were alone, after Nancy had left “ Not just for wearing a dress and makeup, but for showing your self and owining everything with confidence. You look stunning babe “ 

El had smiled, knowing that Max wasn’t one for heartfelt speeches. 

“ i Love you red “ 

 

- 

 

The loud music made El cringe, not used to this type of place. She wasn’t really one for parties, and she didn’t feel the most comfortable at the moment 

“ Hello beautiful “ a voice purred behind her, and she turned around, only to be met with Dustin  

“ Eleven ?” Dustin asked, and shock was written all over his face 

“ you look stunning, jeez “ he muttered, and Eleven blushed, not used to people complimenting her. She glanced at Dustin, looking at his now buff figure. puberty had done all the boys good, especially Mike, to El’s opinion. She watched him grow into a tall lanky mess, but somehow still beautiful. 

“ Where’s Mike ?” she asked Dustin, the thought of Mike clouding her hazy mind. Dustin only shrugged and left, giving El a small smile. 

“ Hello, does this work ?” The loud voice booming through the house, which El recognized as the one of her best friends, made everyone look up. 

“ Hi i’m Max. “ she giggled, Lucas behind her, holding her steady by the waist. He looked like he was eye-fucking her, and El cringed. 

“ We’re gonna play a game. “ she smirked “ someone will volunteer, and then will pull up a name from this jar “ Max shook the jar with little papers in her hand. 

“ They have to give the name in the paper a lap dance “ the whole crowd ‘ oohed ‘ and Eleven rolled her eyes. 

“ Any volunteers?” Max was barely holding in her giggles as her eyes skimed through the crowd. They stopped at Eleven. 

“ Yes, Jane Hopper, come up here please “ And yeah, El definitely hated her best friend. As she made her way up, her eyes were frantically searching for Mike. until she found him.

he was at the front, close to where Max was, and he was looking up at her. Elevens head felt dizzy, his stare piercing trough her.

Mike was wearing simple jeans with a black shirt, a cup in his hands which was being tightly squeezed by his hand. He was biting his lips, almos withdrawing blood, and his eyes were raking up and down on her figure.

“ pick the letter on top, thank me later “ Max had mumbled in her ear, as the room buzzed with chit chat again.

Eleven did what she was told, grabbing the paper with shaking hands.

“ Um “ she mumbled, her face growing crimson red.

“ Mike Wheeler “

At that, Mike’s eyes left her body to concentrate on her face, as his own turned red as well.

Max quickly grabbed his hand, pushing him and Eleven both into a small room- and locking the door.

“ I- uh; you look beautiful “ Mike was biting his lips again, slowly coming closer to her. Eleven’s back was against the door, and she felt her whole body fire up the moment he touched her waist.

“ Thank you “ she whispered.

“ you don’t have to do this “ was all Mike mumbled “ we can just say that you did it “ Mike gave her a supportive smile.

Suddenly, a surge of confidence passed theough Eleven’s body. She grabbed his hand and pushed Mike to the bed.

“ Just shut up and enjoy it “  


	2. Chapter 2

El remembered vividly the night of the snowball, flashbacks crossing her eyes every time she thought about it. The night where Mike ruined everything, by kissing her. No, that wasn’t the bad part, the bad part was him dancing with Jennifer immediately after, and then kissing Jennifer too. 

El was hurt, really hurt. That wasn’t her Mike, and he definitely wasn’t her Mike when he dated Jennifer for a week then dumped her. 

It had been rough, but El put those feelings behind, finally admiting to herself that Mike was just her best friend. 

But lately, Mike had been touchier. he’d been closer, hugging her more and kissing her forehead. Max, being Max, was sure he had feelings for El, and would not give up until she proved it. This lead them back to here. 

El pressed the play button, ‘ rocket ‘ by Beyonce playing slowly in the background. Mike was breathing heavily in the bed, the sight of Eleven in her tight red dress making his head dizzy. She came closer, the first beats of the songs playing slowly, as she turned around, plump ass right in his face. 

He breathed in, the sight making the blood rush to his groin. She squatted down slowly, pushing her bottom in his underside and he breathed in sharply. 

_Let me sit this ass on you, show you how I feel_

Eleven’s ass was right up his now uncomfortable jeans , slowly rotating her hips, but never actually touching him. Mike wanted to grab her but his hands were stuck at his side. 

Just as the beat dropped, she turned around, and dropped on his lap. Mike groaned, the feeling of her heated core against him being too much 

Eleven rotated her hips, feeling the hardness underneath her and barely holding a smug smirk. She was as hot as him, the feeling of him everywhere. 

“ E- El “ Mike’s hands grabbed her hips, slowly steading her, but she swatted them away. 

“ No touching “ Eleven murmured , hands around his neck, now bouncing up and down as if she was riding him. 

The moment her lips touched his neck, Mike whined, her plump lips affecting him too much. 

“ Even though “ she breathed in, in sync with the singer, roatating her hips on his hardness with the rythm “ I’ve been a bad, bad, bad, bad girl; “ 

Mike groaned, suddenly grabbing her hips, pushing her down on him harder. Eleven couldn’t help but moan, suddenly wishing she had the power to remove clothes. 

Her head leaned in, so did his. Their lips barely brushed against each other, even the slightest contact sending an electric shock through them. 

just as they were about to press their lips, the song stopped. Eleven smirked, and got up from his lap, making sure to sway her hips as she made her way out of the door. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THSI IS SHORT AND IT PROBABLY HAS A LOt of misTAKES BUT I HAD FOUR GLASSES OF WINE AND IM PRETTY DRUNK ALSO I JUST WIL L POST TOMORROW OR IN TWO days and THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT. 
> 
> comments & kudos are highly appreciated:) <333333 i lov u


	3. Chapter 3

“ Ellie , Ellie ?” Max shouted through the loud music. Eleven, ignoring her calls, ran to the bathroom as fast as she could. She knew Max was following her anyways. 

Max locked the door behind them, blue eyes looking at Eleven in cofusion  

“ Babe, what happened ?” Max asked, slowly going to El, who was breathing a little harder than usual  

“ Nothing, I mean” Eleven breathed in “ i did it “ 

“ Well that was the point “ Max rolled her eyes, but stilled when El threw a glare her way  

“Yes !” El said, making Max flinch “ But like, was it really the point ? He did nothing!” 

Max looked taken aback, face filled with confusion  

“ You mean, he didn’t even enjoy it ?” Max asked, a slight hint to her words  

“ He did get an erection “ El said hurriedly, blushing furiously. Max gasped  

“ That’s good dumbass. “ Max gaped at her.

” But, he still didn’t come to find me or any- “ 

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and Max unlocked it before opening it.

A flushed Mike stood at the door, hair stuck to his forehead lightly from the sweat  

“ Mike, we’re kind o- “ Max started to say, but Mike ignored her, immediately making his way to El’s side  

He grabbed her by the waist, and next thing she knew, soft lips were pressed against her, sparks igniting everywhere on her body  

“ I’m just, gonna..... “ Max pointed to the door “ yeah “ she nodded and left, with a huge grin on her face .

El softly moaned when Mike licked her bottom lip, his tongue sliding in her mouth. They were fighting for dominance, both knowing Mike would win this  

El softly gasped when Mike suddenly groaned, grabbing her by her thighs and pushing her up against the wall. His lips separated from hers then, both breathing heavily, foreheads pressed together.

“ I’m sorry, I overheard you with Max. Why didn’t you tell me ? “ He gasped against her skin, lips finding their way to her neck.

” I thought,” El gasped when his lips sucked on her pulse “ You didn’t like me. You act like a brother. Made it pretty clear when we were 13”

Mikes lips left her neck, and he let her down on the ground again. His hands grabbed at his thick curly hair.

“ God, that was so stupid. “ he groaned “ Troy dared me, he said I couldn’t get a girlfriend. I wanted to ask you, like for real “ Mike was a blushing mess “ but I didn’t want to risk it “ 

Suddenly a slap was left at Mike’s head, before soft lips were against his again  

“ You’re such a mouthbreather Wheeler  “ She giggled “ I kissed you twice, how could I not like you ?” 

“ Y- Yeah, I- I’m so sorry El. I love you, have loved you since then. I was so stupid, please forgive me ?” 

El smiled, hugging his waist tightly, and looking up at him  

“ I love you too. “ Suddenly they were kissing again, rougher than before. Mike’s hands slowly traveled down her butt, and El gasped into his mouth. 

Her hands went down from his curls, lightly touching his chest and the- 

“ PLEASE DON’T HAVE SEX IN THE BATHROOM “ 

they recognized Lucas’ voice, and both groaned as the sexual tension left the room. They got out, hand in hand, and were met with all their friends infront of the door.

” Finally, you two are together “ Dustin groaned, and the boys agreed. Max squealed, hugging El and making her way back to her boyfriend  

“ Wanna dance “ Mike whispered in her ear, nodding towards the dance floor. Eleven grabbed his hand and took him with her.

The loud music was booming through the house, but neither of them paid attention to it, as they slowly danced in each others arms. El’s lips found his neck, the heat in between them coming back. She flipped around as he held her by the hips, and slowly grinded into him .

“ El “ Mike moaned her name lowly in her ear “ Not here babe “ 

Eleven didn’t listen, turning around again, hand grabbing his crotch. Mike hissed out a breath, and grabbed her hand  

He looked her in the eyes, fully blown out and hazy, lust filled. He kissed her again, and slowly cupped her breast. She moaned against his mouth, feeling him tweak her hardend nipples  

“ Let’s take this somewhere else “ Mike whispered in her ear seductively, and Eleven felt her knees buckle. She nodded, grabbing his hand and leading him outside  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess whats happening in the next chapter lol. ALSO THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT UR SO NICE AND ILY ALL SOOOO MUCH. 
> 
> comments/ kudos are v v v v appreciated thank u sm ily


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI IF YOURE TRIGGERED FROM PEOPLE HAVING SEX OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT PLEASE DONT READ THIS.

The Hoppers house was thankfully empty when the two teenagers got in, hand in hand. They checked around, and with no sign of Hop or Joyce, they quickly made their way to El’s bedroom.

As soon as Eleven opened the door, Mike had her pressed against it, bodies and tongues intertwined. Their hands were roaming everywhere, touching every place possible.

“ This dress “ Mike tugged at the fabric “ Is going to be the death of me. “ Eleven moaned and threw her head back, his words flaming up her body.

“ When Max called you, and you showed up in that dress, I could barely breathe, I swear “ He was attacking her neck now, and Eleven’s hands were tangled in his rough hair.

“ Then, god, the lapdance. Where did you learn to dance like that ?” Mike’s hands were making their way towards her breasts, and she whined impatiently.

“ Mike, please “ she whined and he quickly shushed her, his big hands finding her breasts. He growled at the fact that she wasn’t wearing a bra underneath the dress, and quickly dove in. The softness and smell of her were suffocating him, as he quickly ran his tongue over her rose buds.

His hands quickly found her centre, pressing against her damp underwear.

“ You’re so so beautiful Eleven “ Mike said as she moaned, quickly pressing her lips against his again. This kiss was different than the others shared that night, more passionate and more loving, as they pressed their bodies together.

Eleven relaxed herself into his touch, finally getting rid of the dress and her underwear, leaving herself bare to a breathless Mike. She tugged at his shirt, not being able to form any words, but Mike understood as he removed his own clothing afterwards.

They were both standing infront of each other, looking at every undiscovered part with admiration, both intrigued. El got closer, pressing her lips to his neck, as her hand found his hard member. Mike let out a hiss of breath at her small hand feeling so right against him.

Suddenly, they were kissing again, more tongue and more touching, as Mike threw El against her bed. The sheets were a rose color, that Mike thought suited El perfectly for some reason.

His eyes raked up and down her body, but stopped at her centre, and Mike couldn’t hold back anymore, as he dove right in. At the first swipe of the tongue, Eleven moaned, a sound that went right to Mike’s cock.

“ Mike “ she almost screamed, and Mike decided that his name had never sounded any better. He could hear her for the rest of his life.

Her hands tangled in his hair again, almost pressing him against her core. Her head was thrown back in ecstasy, and her body was twitching from the pleasure. Mike pressed a finger inside her, and when she moaned for more, pressed the second one. Just as she felt ready to explode, Mike pulled back with a smirk.

Eleven whined, but Mike pressed his lips against hers and shushed her. He made his way towards his jeans, and pulled back a foil paper from his pocket, then ripped it. Mike took the condom, and pinched the top, then slid the rest around his dick.

He quickly lined himself up, almost at her entrance, but not before looking up at her.

“ El, are you sure you want to do this ? “ His eyes were full of concern “ I can wait, I swear, I can wait until you’re ready. I don’t want to hurt you in any way, so please El, if this is not what you want, you tell me “

Mike was looking at her now, brown eyes shining and waiting for an answer. El smiled, finally being able to form words for the first time that night.

“ Mike Wheeler, you’re my everything. You always have been. I’m ready, I want to do this with you. I want you to show me how much you love me in any way, and me to do the same for you. “ She kissed him tenderly, then quickly helped him enter her wetness. “ I love you “ she murmured.

“ God “ Mike’s face was pinched, barely being able to feel anything except for the heat and softness of her around him. “ I love you so much “ He groaned.

The pleasure Mike was feeling was overwhelming, and it took every ounce of his willpower to just not slam into her, mark her, make her his. But he knew, that he should be careful with her, should always protect her at any case.

El felt a sharp pain at the begging, but it was quickly fading, his cock filling her up, making her dizzy everywhere.

“ Mike “ she chocked out “ Move “

Mike’s hips pulled back a bit, earning a moan from them both. Then they slammed into her again, and when Mike realized she was enjoying this as much as him, he quickly build up speed.

The feeling was intense, the room was filled with their moans and the sounds of hips slamming. Mike knew he wouldn’t last long, not when Eleven kept clenching around him.

He changed angles, now throwing one of her legs on top of his shoulder, as he slammed in her again. The new angle made Elevens moans turn into screams, and Mike knew he found her weak spot. Soon, his hands pressed agains her clit, as he quickly found a rhythm.

Eleven had tracks of tears from the pleasure, and she was barely breathing, throat almost hurting from all the sounds she let out. Mikes hips were getting sloppier, and his hand was numbing a bit, but he wouldn’t stop, not until-

“ Mike “ Eleven screamed his name out loud, her walls clenching around him, and her juices leaking out. The feeling was so powerful, that Mike couldn’t hold back, and finally released inside the condom.

They both rode their highs out, before Mike carefully pulled out.

“ That- “ Eleven breathed out “ was amazing “

Mike kissed her again, much sweeter and softer, and she giggled into his mouth.

“ I’m so glad - “ Mike said “ - that I overheard you and Max “

Eleven smacked him in the head, before pulling him for another kiss.

“ You’re such a dork “

“ i’m your dork though “ Mike raised his eyebrows playfully, and El smiled again, her chest feeling full of love.

“ My dork “ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the ending is weird but i didnt really know how to end it lol. Also, I think thats it for this story, I really hope you liked it. Please go check out my others stories that I’ve writted, it would mean a lot :) 
> 
> \- comments/ kudos are highly appreciated. <3

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/ comments would be highly appreciated


End file.
